Percy Jackson and The Olympian That Turned
by Rackhas
Summary: This is my first story friends so please ignore any minor mistakes and do review and comment so that I can improve my stories. So Percy sent Kronos to oblivion and the next Great Prophecy has been issued. Or is it that Kronos is still conscious and is plotting the Gods downfall? What is going on with the Gods and how will Percy solve it?
1. Chapter 1

The Unusual Visitors

P|| Dreams- the worst thing a demigod wants after a tiresome day. They might be just nightmares, or they can be messages or even some important events from the past. On a usual night, I will just be tortured by some _dracaenae, _but today- let us just say it was somewhat different. I was watching the Olympian Gods arguing and each one bore such a deep expression that, well I was scared they might just start blowing up holes over the Manhattan sky- line. I was able to see Zeus, as usual in his pin- striped suit; Poseidon, his regular tan seemed somewhat gone; Ares, _sweet Zeus_- I hated his expression, that and his daughter's usual behavior; Apollo, his cheerful face somewhere missing in the discussion; and the one least expected- Hades, looking usually grim and deep in thought.

All this was OK. But there was something different. As if on cue, I saw Zeus' outline shimmer.

Nah! It's just my imagination. His eyes were closed as if focusing on something. And then I realized he really was shimmering a moment before. Another thing that I noticed was that no God had their symbol of power- their Weapons. Zeus' master bolt was nowhere to be seen, dad's trident was not in its place, Hades' Helm was not at his side, Apollo's bow was missing and even the war God's weapon- his double handed sword- was out of vision. Something was terribly wrong…

Just about then, my alarm clock brought me back to my real world. Morning.

'Percy, you up?', mom asked from the other side of the door.

'Yeah, up and ready in a moment,' I replied back thinking of what to make out of my dream.

'Better hurry up! You don't want to be late for camp. It will be the first time I drop you there, Percy. And oh, Good Morning!' , shouted Paul Blofis- my mom's boyfriend. I knew we were expecting him, but this early.

All went well from there on and just when I expected everything to go around fine a turn of events just pricked me out of the dream world where me and Annabeth were supposed to go monster hunting. As I was having breakfast- eggs and bacon with _blue _chocolate drink- a door bell interrupted us. I watched as mom got up to open the door, but then stopped her to check it myself.

'Mind if I do it, mom?', I asked and went to open the door . Well, I got a horrible shock.

How many of you would love to have your ex- Greek Mythology and Camp Activities Director and trainer to visit you with bad news on the first day of your holidays? No, I hope it's something good because Chiron won't leave camp unless it's very urgent or if he is off to meet his kins- The Party Ponies- which I am certainly not.

He seemed to have aged 50 years in the last one year, which is an understatement since he is over three thousand years old. I let him in and he went past me wordlessly. Not even a hello! Something was seriously wrong. He just looked at me, smiled once and made his way past me on his wheel chair.

He straight away went to the kitchen as if he knew my mom will be there, and I just followed. He parked his wheelchair near the table and greeted everyone. My mom looked at me and then at him. 'Is something wrong Chiron?', she asked, her eyes shifting nervously between me and Chiron as if something was going to kill me. Chiron nodded, 'Be a little patient, Mrs. Jackson. I will tell you soon enough. Let us just wait for the other one. ', he said helping himself with a cup of tea.

'The other one? Is there someone else coming too?', I asked half expecting it to be Annabeth. It would be a great start for camp, besides after the Titan war, Annabeth was either busy redesigning Olympus or she was visiting her dad. In this case, the latter. She said that there was something was bugging her quite a lot and also said that she would tell everyone about it on time. I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't want to press her too much. Maybe I could ask her about this while she was here. As if on cue, the doorbell rang again and I went again to open the door.

It was like the Fates had decided to make my life suck. Like one shock was just not enough for me and the fates had decided to keep shocking me until I die. I opened the door and stared blankly at the one standing before me. It felt like I had been ripped from my existence and sent to a world of dreams. The thing is, I got another shock as the one standing in front of me was not Annabeth but exactly the opposite person whom I never dreamt of confronting here, at my house.

Clarisse la Rue shouldered a bag and her hair looked as if she had just come out of a spa that had a really bad hair dresser. She looked at me and said something that I had never expected to hear from her mouth, or from any other kid from the Ares cabin. 'Hi Percy, can I come in?', said she and at that moment it felt like someone had hit me on the head with a really big 'stick', as Tyson would quote it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazy Quest

P|| 'This is crazy, Chiron', I said but the centaur's expressions remained unchanged. For a moment I wondered if he had even heard what I said. He clearly wasn't consulting whether or not to choose the way, he simply _had_ made the decision. He just was here to know if we were helping him or not. In my opinion, the centaur has gone insane, just like the rest of his brethren (which will be an understatement, since even they wouldn't opt such a deadly quest even if drunk). After all a person, or centaur, who has been alive for the last three thousand years can't be expected to be all fine and sane. Chiron finally looked up from his tea and seemed to be reading my expression.

'There's no other way around this one, Percy. You of all heroes must understand this. If there was, that's where I would've been. This is not what I would want to do. But the prophecy has made it clear that I will need you for the quest. I thought it might as well be referring to Tyson but when I sought it carefully, it seems that it can't be him. On the other hand I will also need a child of the war god, hence Clarisse.' Chiron seemed to be on the very edge of his control. I wish Annabeth was here, she could calm him down before he gets all steely.

'What about the prophecy?', I asked. Even Clarisse looked up to Chiron. It meant either she hadn't heard it or they were both afraid to tell about it to me. Her hair was a disaster and the look on her face told that she was somewhat glad to be indoors. Maybe she to go through a lot just to get here on her own. She looked at me staring at her and her expression changed from glad- and- calm to grim- and war- like. I seriously had that sudden urge to laugh and I tried hard not to smile. But then Chiron's voice jolted me back to the present and _poof! _The seriousness was back.

'The prophecy. I guess it will be wise for both of you not to know what it says. I do not know myself if any such thing has happened before and how it is going to happen in the future, but one thing is clear in the rhyme.' Chiron stopped and the anxiety level around would have suddenly boosted because I was able to hear the breathing of everyone in the room for an instant.

As soon Chiron as opened his mouth to answer another voice broke in and interrupted him.

'You won't like the prophecy, Percy. Just know that this prophecy revolves around everything that you have known exists. Everything that exists- Gods, demigods, monsters, and even mortals- everything will fade. Nothing will be left to look forward to if you fail in this quest Percy. And to remind you one thing, the leader of this quest is Chiron, not you. I think he at least has the right to take some decisions without consulting, don't you?' Nico di- Angelo stood with his arms crossed. He seemed about an inch taller than I last saw him, wore pretty much the same outfit he had been wearing last and had his Stygian iron sword around his belt. I remember the first time he showed up with that sword and looked all serious calling that thing Stygian iron and all. He looked all too serious for a kid of his age then. Now hardly anyone would dare to get on his bad side especially with the dead rising all around him whenever he gets tense. But the grief in his eyes was still the same as if he had just lost his sister. In human years, this guy was about fourteen years but the truth is only what a few people know. 'What all has been happening seems to be the work of Kronos. Something about the Gods essences fading slowly. It had started just after the Titan War. Earlier the Gods thought that it was just some minor disturbance. But my dad, Hades seemed to know more. He told me that it could be the start of something even more dangerous than the Titans and that the Titan War could just have been a cover up for something even bigger. I tried to talk to him about it but he refused. Only when their symbols of power disappeared did they take the matter into consideration.', he finished. judging from everyone's faces around me I got the feeling that everyone was tensed as if bearing the news was like bearing the sky (believe me it is dreadful). The only one who seemed somewhat unfazed by the news was Chiron.

'I guess I shouldn't have told that,' said Nico and walked in from the fire escape where he had melted out from the shadows. That guy gives me creeps. Maybe all children of Hades are like that. It is difficult to say since Nico was the only child of Hades I have ever encountered. Nico walked in and blinked a few times adjusting to the light of the sun streaming from the adjacent window. How much time has this guy spent in the darkness? I just imagined Apollo catching his ears and doing sit- ups for casting light on this guy's favourite shadowy corner. The thought gave me goose bumps.

I suddenly saw mom exchanging looks with Chiron with the corner of my eye. Then she looked up and said something I had been wishing a moment before. 'Percy, pack up your things. You are leaving for camp right now.' I was so glad to hear this that I tripped over my foot getting up from my chair and fell face first on the floor. Great! I heroic Percy Jackson lost to his own stubborn leg on one- on- one combat. Mom came over to my side but I was already up and in my room. In the meantime I saw Clarisse enter the washroom and heard the click of the front door being closed. Nico came to my room and watched me pack silently.

'Do you have any idea of what's going on?', I asked him without turning as I stuffed all my important belongings in my travel bag. 'Yup, a faint sketch. But it can be something else. I am not entirely sure', he answered back. I fished out the gift for Annabeth that I had brought from a gift shop near the candy store in which my mom worked. 'So where have you been for the last few weeks. I mean Kronos is gone, Camp is now flooded with newer recruits.'

'Yeah, I noticed. Autumn break's here. I had been to camp a couple of times and have been in the underworld mostly. You know, training and learning.'

'You don't have to be an outsider Nico. You can come to camp, live in the Hades cabin, or even the Big House, but you don't have to act like you are alone. You have friends. Just trust them and give them a chance.' I just hoped that I did not sound too philosophical. Whatever the case was, Nico smiled warily.

'It's not that. It's just that Hades is not a very friendly kind of god. death is not welcome everywhere, Percy. And we children of Hades, we are sort of- ', Nico was interrupted by mom who called out that everyone was ready to leave.

'You know what, I will tell you this some other day. Just get to camp and prepare for the quest.' With that, he just closed his eyes and melted into the shadows. I walked out and met a fresh faced Clarisse which seemed to be no different from the other one because the both wore the same expression- I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON- which was kind of very usual now. Even Chiron was a bit relaxed. We left our apartment. Mom insisted that she would drop me off until the car. We all got to the car where Paul sat in the driver seat grinning widely.

'Hop on everyone!', he said, 'Next stop- Camp Half- Blood.' With that me and Clarisse climbed into the car and Chiron stepped out of his chair revealing his stallion half and his wheel chair disappeared. I waved mom one last time as Paul maneuvered the car through the traffic and Chiron galloped in front of us in his centaur form.


End file.
